


Blizzard

by gakorogirl



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, I had too many Flash fics and not enough everything else, why did I write this? honestly it's just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakorogirl/pseuds/gakorogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are firsts and lasts.</p><p>The laws of death are different for nindroids, and so there are more firsts and more lasts than you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

The first time she sees him there is a blue light behind his eyes, and he moves with a softness and a lightness she has never seen in a 'droid before. She speaks to him. He falters. This is what humans do, when they are in  _love._ Or at least, this is what humans do in the movies. His smile reminds her of the stars, something just beyond her comprehension.

Alternatively: The first time  _he_ sees  _her,_ the world has changed far beyond the one he once knew. He is outdated and ahead of his time, all at once, thanks to the bright and shining thing beating inside his chest. He misses the snow. Her eyes are green like sunlight on leaves, and he knows he shouldn't fall in love. But since when has emotion followed the laws of a program?

 

* * *

 

And the second time she sees him, there's a red haze over her vision, and she feels like she's watching herself from very very far away. She is  _afraid._ This is a word for humans, not for nindroids. But all the same, she feels it. The Overlord's virus has damaged her emotional inhibitor chip, and she feels angry and afraid and sorrowful and when he looks at her she feels something else that she cannot explain. 

Everything is new now, the stars are no longer a glimpse out a window, over the glowing city lights, but a vast and beautiful field of pinprick lights across the night sky. She looks up, and she paints patterns in them with her fingers. The world is wild and full of danger, and perhaps the greatest danger of all comes from the new feelings inside of her. The numbers that scroll across her vision, showing the possible outcomes, the challenges, the course of action she should take- they are all  _wrong._ Probability has no meaning, and she is living lightning.

 

She dies in front of him, and the new and fierce soul within her flickers out with it. Her synthetic skin is colder than his ice, but not so cold as his anger. So he vows to claim her back, for the laws of death are not the same for nindroids as for mortals (a thought that haunts him late at night, but now, now he can turn it to his  _advantage.)_

And so he cuts apart the beating quicksilver of his heart, and they are separate, but they are One.

He looks at her as if she is as infinite and beautiful as the galaxies. She trusts that together, they can make a future for themselves, and when all is turned to dust and the stars themselves die out, they will be together. And that is all that matters.

But happiness is not meant for such as them, and immortality is a lie (because who would want to live forever, anyway?)

 

* * *

 

  
The last time he sees her. The last time he sees her there is ancient armor of bone and silver around his shoulders, and there is stardust in his soul. He is a blizzard. He _knows_ , in the way he knew that the Falcon was meant to guide him, in the way he foresaw the coming of the master of all elements, that he will die. But he lets her comfort him, because her leaf-green eyes believe in him and oh, how he wants to believe in himself, too.

"I will see you again," she says, and the ferocity of a storm is behind her voice. She is powerful. They are powerful. Their heart beats with one beat. When he dies, she feels her life flicker for a moment, sending freezing pain through every circuit and wire, but then it stabilizes. She wishes she had died, too. 

And she does.

 

* * *

 

 

The  _first_ time he sees her, he does not see her at all. 

He sees a light in the darkness, a voice that guides him out from his nightmares with words that he half-remembers from a life he lived before, and he cannot quite put a name or a face to the voice, but he knows that she loves him, and he knows he loves her back. And for the moment, just the two of them in the musty, cobwebbed darkness, that is enough.

 She is broken. She does not care. He is safe. He does not remember. But he is safe, and for now, that is far more than enough, far more than she could have ever wanted. Her emotions are still strange and tumultuous things, and she is not sure that she will ever be able to quantify them. But when she hears his voice in the darkness, answering her, she feels  _joy._

And she feels still more joy when he takes her with him, and she can guide him, she can protect him, she will keep him safe  _forever_ because she has lost him once already. She calls him brilliant. She means many things at once, she means the light in his heart, she means the unquantifiable beauty that he holds, she means so very much.

 

* * *

 

 

_The last time he sees her. The last time he sees her, it is his fault. It is all his fault._

_The last time she sees him, it is his fault. But she forgives him, in the bare moments she has left as her identity is stripped away, as her vision goes black._

_There is no afterlife for nindroids. The laws of death are different for them, a blessing and a curse._

_She forgives him._

_He is nothing alone._

_His soul is snatched away so easily, as he wishes himself to death._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick thing I typed up late at night~ I know the timeline resets not long after P.I.X.A.L. dies in Skybound, but I worried that if I had gone on writing after the reset it would have seemed too much like my other Ninjago fic.
> 
> Wrote this while listening to I Love You Forever and Forever in My Dreams, both gorgeous instrumental pieces by Two Steps from Hell.


End file.
